Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to data communication and control of a camera and an interchangeable lens when taking a panning shot, in a camera system that includes the camera and the interchangeable lens.
Description of the Related Art
A technique called a panning shot is known as a photography technique that conveys the feeling of the speed of a moving object. A panning shot aims to make the moving object appear stationary with a flowing background, as a result of the user panning the camera in time with the movement of the object. Here, with a panning shot, the user needs to pan (swing the camera) in time with the movement of the object. At this time, when the panning speed is too fast or too slow, a difference occurs between the moving speed of the object and the panning speed, possibly resulting in an image in which the object that the user is trying to stop is blurred. A technology (panning assist) that assists the taking of a panning shot has been proposed in response to such problems. This panning assist suppresses blurring of the object by moving a shift lens for image stabilization based on the panning speed of the camera and the motion vector of the object detected from an image to absorb the difference between the moving speed of the object and the panning speed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848 proposes a method that provides for a successful panning shot, by detecting the difference between the moving speed of the object and the speed at which the camera is swung and correcting a shift amount equivalent to the difference in speed using an image stabilization function.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-161730 proposes a method that matches the output timing of a blur detection part with the motion vector of the object image, by changing the output timing of the blur detection part according to the exposure time or the frame rate, to enhance the detection accuracy of the moving speed of the object.
However, the conventional technologies disclosed in the abovementioned patent documents are only implementable in an integrated camera in which a motion vector detection part, an image stabilization control part and a panning assist control part are constituted within the same main body, and consideration is not given to implementation in an interchangeable lens type camera system.